


The Merger

by merkuria



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkuria/pseuds/merkuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot Enterprises celebrates merger, Arthur meets Merlin, the clumsy waiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Merger

The buttons went flying and there was the unmistakable sound of torn fabric, because even expensive cotton could only take so much abuse. Arthur felt the cold air on his chest and for a second wondered, vaguely, how he would explain the ruined evening wear to his father, but just then the waiter's hand slid to cup him through his trousers and this, here, was really not the time to be thinking about Uther.

This, here, was in fact him, Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon CEO of Camelot Enterprises, about to shag the lanky, clumsy _idiot_ who crashed into him with a tray full of champagne glasses, and then followed him into the bathroom mumbling bloody useless apologies. How they got from Merlin - _call me Merlin_ \- trying to dry his shirt off, to Arthur pushing him into the empty stall and pinning against the wall, wasn't exactly clear, but Arthur had a distinct feeling it was all Merlin's fault, Merlin and his stupid, red, utterly sinful lips that were right here, so close, and then he was leaning to kiss them.

It would work perfectly well as a way of shutting Merlin up too, and Arthur very much needed Merlin to shut up because the steady stream of _yeah, yeah, take it off, want to suck you, you're gonna let me, right, gonna let me _ wasn't doing anything for his concentration, and a whole lot to get his hands shaking and uncooperative.

The problem with Arthur's excellent, brilliant strategy was that it didn't quite work, because if Merlin's chatter fucked with Arthur's concentration, his lips seemed to have erased any tentative control he still had. Merlin's mouth was soft but demanding, as it travelled from the corners of Arthur's mouth up, up, leaving a hot and sticky trail along his jaw, licking at his ear before going back to bite his lips. Worse still, Merlin kissed with his whole body, clinging to Arthur and making him breathless, confused, wanting more, _more_.

He must have said it aloud at some point because Merlin was pulling back a little with a smile and a whispered _ yeah, there's more, I'll give you more_, before he pushed Arthur against the wall and went in for one more kiss. And one more. And one more until Arthur's head was spinning, and he thought weakly that surely it must be the lack of oxygen, because Arthur Pendragon did not let himself be snogged senseless, did not go weak in the knees, and never, ever gave up control. Even if right now all he was good for was bracing his hands on the wall and watching as Merlin unzipped and pulled down his trousers.

It was seconds before Merlin was on his knees, with both hands on Arthur's hips, keeping him pinned to the wall, willing and pliant, with only a tiny part of Arthur's brain feebly protesting against being manhandled, his entire body frozen in anticipation. It won't be so bad, he thought, if only I don't look.

"Look at me, Arthur"

It was only a whisper, but Arthur was no more capable of resisting that if it had been an order. He looked down to see Merlin's eyes fixed on him, his face mere centimetres from Arthur's cock, those damned lips, red and glistening, and a hint of pink tongue catching a bit of saliva in the corner of the mouth.

"I'm going to suck you now Arthur, and you're gonna let me, aren't you? And don't worry about your trousers, I promise not to lose a drop." With that Merlin moved even closer, so that when he spoke Arthur could feel every puff of breath on his cock. Every wonderful, maddening, infuriating...

"Tell me you let me. Say that I can."

Arthur thought, hysterically, of the two hundred guests celebrating the merger, his father toasting in the next room, and tried to come up with one good reason to say no.

"Yes", he said, his voice shaky, as he made his last desperate attempt at regaining a semblance of control, "But I'll have you know that because of you, I'm missing an important evening."

"Ever so sorry" came Merlin's reply as he lowered his head, taking Arthur's cock all in.

"Yeah, you… you should be"


End file.
